


Once Upon a Dream

by drippingwithsin



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Human Hunting, Implied Same Sex Impregnation, Maleficent AU of sorts, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Dance, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: In Miranda's vast territory a potential mate arrives, in heat and searching.





	Once Upon a Dream

 

Perching on the very edge of a rocky cliff, Miranda stretches out her wings to their fullest extent and groans in appreciation as the warmth from the afternoon sun begins to seep into and relax the strong muscles underneath a layer of light smokey feathers. Short mane of ivory tinseled with golden strands a startling contrast to the long curved obsidian horns sprouting from her head sways in the gentle breeze. The charcoal robe around her well-muscled body does the same.

She gazes over her domain, sapphire eyes pensive. Something’s amiss today. Or rather added. A nagging feeling twinks at her resolve. Tempts her senses.

Nostrils twitch in an attempt to capture a scent. 

Nothing….

But there _is_ something. 

Feeling unbelievably restless, Miranda decides to take flight. Her territory vast contains a monastery of grassy fields, forests, and streams. Flying over a crystal clear water, she playfully skims the surface with the tip of her wing causing water sprites to jump in fright. 

Ahead a thick jungle looms, foreboding and mysterious. She knows the area well. Wings pump powerfully to reach the tree canopy. Her quest begins anew. 

And it’s not long when deep into the wilderness, the warrior smells her before she sees her. A carrier. A carrier is in her territory. Miranda takes in another deep breath of the perfume rich. A rumble makes its way passed nude lips. And she was in heat. A wave of tingling excitement washes over and she growls. It’s been so long. 

_Too long._

Helpless to disobey such a tempting call, she follows.

In a remote clearing surrounded by an array of blooming jungle flowers and thick vegetation the carrier appears, sitting on a large boulder while numerous multicolored balls of light zoom in and all around a soft porcelain face.

_Pixies_

The glowing mischievous creatures dart to and fro tugging gently at sable hair, a matching sheath, and tawny feathers. Even going so far as perching on her slender albeit longer horns. 

Rather than being annoyed by the small beings antics the carrier merely seems thoroughly amused and lets out a tinkling giggle. Unknowingly sending the most delightful shiver down the warrior’s spine. 

Unable to remain hidden any longer, Miranda decides to speak. “Well, well, now what do we have here?”

The sudden noise snaps the maiden to attention while simultaneously sending pixies scattering in various directions. She snarls and bares a set of small canines at the intrusion.

Face impassive. Back straight. Miranda holds her ground. It will not do to show any weakness in this moment.

Built for carrying and protecting younglings, carriers were a bit larger than warriors. Stronger. And if for any reason they felt threatened or found a seeder inferior they had absolutely no qualms about putting them in their rightful place. This seeder, however, has no such fear. Age and wisdom have seen to such a luxury. Overwhelming hormones be damned.

“My, such hostility,” Miranda says with an amused, albeit placating lite. 

“Who are you?” Comes a growl. Oh, how adorable. 

“You are currently trespassing in my territory. So the better question is; who are you?”

Cheeks flushing red, the carrier growls again but even with the fresh surge of agitation, Miranda can tell it has lost some of the bite due to this newly dropped information. A seasoned warrior with a vast territory such this will have the ability to both create and rear fine younglings.

“Andrea,”

The light feminine sound of the carrier's voice strikes Miranda as delightful. 

“Andréa,” She repeats with an approving hum and is overwhelmingly pleased when she notices the pheromones in the air increase. She licks her lips. 

Yes, this Andréa will make a fine mate indeed.

Deciding to carry things along, Miranda lets out a low mating coo followed by a series of chirps and flares her wings, sending a wave of pheromones towards the carrier. 

The effect is instantaneous. Nostrils flare. Eyelashes flutter shut and open revealing blown pupils. Andrea lets out a low purr of approval and answers with a coo of her own.

Excitement nearly bursting at the seams, Miranda's lips quirk into a slight smile. The carrier has accepted her advance. They will now court and with a bit of luck on Miranda's part eventually, mate. That is if she's not challenged for the right. Eyelids narrow at the mere thought. Suddenly feeling possessive and uncomfortably exposed, Miranda bristles as sapphire eyes dart to and fro around the dense wilderness. Yes, perhaps it's best to act quickly before a rival catches wind of such a grand opportunity. 

A tempting chuff and a sharp jerk of her snowy mane. 

The message clear. Follow me.

Miranda bursts forth into the sky. Her pace deliberately smooth and slow as to not lose her precious guest. 

Still- it does not stop her from showing off with a few death-defying barrel rolls.  

When they arrive at the enormous hillside cave, Miranda calls to her gently, persuading and encouraging her to go inside all the while wisely keeping a respectful distance least the carrier change her mind. 

She still can after all, but thankfully doesn't.

Miranda leads her further inside and straight to the trophy room where various skulls and shells litter the uneven walls. Their sizes varying from the palm of a hand to the size of a boulder. All belong to her. Either taken in battle or hunted.

Miranda holds her breath. All her finely tuned hunting skills have come down to this moment. If the carrier is impressed by her collection they’ll breed and produce young. If not, however, the carrier will simply fly away. Simple as that. 

Andrea walks over and immediately begin to examine each trophy carefully. Going over every detail with fine precision. She misses absolutely nothing and much to Miranda’s delight eventually becomes especially interested with the room's grand centerpiece.  

Round with two large holes aligned just above a third much more ragged-edged one which offsets a set of blunt pearly white teeth. The skull is neither large or particularly impressive. But the animal it came from was one of the most dangerous ones Miranda has ever encountered.  

An Ooman. Their shape not unlike Miranda’s fae-kind was only a bit smaller in build. But the weapons they wielded made up for the fact tenfold. They killed without mercy or cause. Wiping out everything in their path much like a plague of locusts. Including their own kind.

Needless to say, Miranda took great pleasure in eradicating them. 

From across the room, Miranda feels the heat rise in her belly. That particular trophy the carrier holds was not an easy one to acquire and was/is the warrior's most prized possession so to watch such slender delicate hands caress it with such care is worth all the scars upon her body.  

“You have-” Andrea swallows thickly, and licks her lips. “Killed so many.”

“Yes,” Miranda straightens, puffing out her chest proudly. 

“So..so many.” Andrea murmurs much more softly, She gently sits the skull back into its respectable place and turns to Miranda. Chocolate eyes abyssal as she begins to approach at a leisurely pace. Fared hips rolling with each step until finally, she comes to a halt right in front of the warrior. Their breaths mingle. Pupils ignite. The pheromones in the air thicken to nearly choking. Miranda is nearly ready to explode. After all, seasoned or not a seeder can only deal with so much. 

But the dance is not over with. Far from it actually.

The third test commences.

Andrea orbits the warrior slowly. Searching. Probing for any and all weaknesses. Delicate hands slide along the toned muscle and sinew hidden underneath a layer thin fabric, lingering over raised jagged scars. She traces them individually seemingly in awe at the strength it took to even survive such horrendous ordeals. 

Miranda herself remains stock still. Back and wings erect. All might shown belied by the nervousness in her belly. Not to mention something else, something lower which is rapidly coming to a boil with every touch and caress of those wicked little digits. Miranda nearly hisses as nails scratch at the base of her wings.

Finally, they cease in their torture and Andrea comes back around. Bovine eyes twinkling madly. Full scarlet lips spread into a wide smile. She presses nearer and nuzzles underneath Miranda’s chin purring madly. Miranda finds herself beginning to match her, but it’s quickly cut off when Andrea suddenly jumps back.

The warrior looks at her with confusion, wondering what she could’ve done to cause such behavior. But there it is. That look. 

That mischievous challenging look. Gods help her. It’s been so long. 

Miranda tenses readying herself for what is to come.

Andrea gives the warrior a push and another. Flashes her a wide cheeky grin. Then **WHOOSH** she’s off. Out of the cave and into the sky. 

Unlike Miranda, however, Andrea neither waits nor slows. She does the complete opposite. Going as fast as her wings will allow the carrier races through the trees diving in between branches and gapes in the foliage. Nearly hitting a massive walking oak head on. None too pleased, the disgruntled creature held a shaking fist up and letting out a string of swears in garbled rumbles. 

Paying no mind to the angered being, Andrea barrel rolls, dives, and zooms through the clouds. Grinning mightily and breathless, she chances a look behind and her stomach falls when the warrior is nowhere in sight. 

Perhaps the seeder wasn’t as strong as what-

Suddenly there are arms around her torso and a scorching heat pressing in from behind. Lips brush against Andrea’s ear. “Hello again, my little doveling.”

Andrea whimpers and bares throat, submitting herself completely to her soon to be mate. And is rewarded with a promising nip to the nape of her neck. 

Miranda let’s go, and Andrea spins facing her. They stare at each other for a few heartbeats. Great wings flapping to keep them alift.

Then something shifts and they know. Just know. 

It’s time. 

They grasp both hands together and dive, spiraling toward the earth in rapid speed. But just as they were about to slam down to what would undoubtedly be their deaths. They let go of one another and pull back up.

Now level with one another. They do not have to look at one another or even ask for; Miranda’s cave looms in the distance and soon- very soon there will be younglings occupying these nearly desolate skies once more.

**END**


End file.
